Kings Queens and Killings
by killcode110
Summary: If you were to remember all your past lives when you turned 18, what is the first thing you would do? For Uchiha Sasuke his first priority is to find her the only person who can control him the only Person that he can love. Of course as she doesn't remember him at first this can be difficult especially when he is the exiled king of vampires with enemies and assassins every 2 feet.


Rain fell down hard on the man as he trudged through the city. The city that was usually running rampant with honking cars and shouting civilians was silent except for a theater that was pouring light onto the wet sidewalk. He continued his pace, so deep in thought that he didn't see a couple standing underneath an umbrella walking towards him. He barely acknowledged their presence as he roughly brushed up against them. The light impact startled the woman and she made a gasp in surprise as her purse toppled out of her arms and onto the pavement.

Hey, what the fuck man? The man yelled, picking up his lover s purse. sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at the couple with piercing red oculars. The man flinched at the other s aggressive stance and his lover s breath hitched.

Dear, she said in a low whisper, I don't think he's sane. Let's just go. The man hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded his head in agreement and pulled her close to him underneath their umbrella. He and his partner proceeded to saunter off in each other s arms.

Fucking south side He muttered under his breath.

The man abruptly stopped, despite the rain, and he pulled off his hood revealing barbed ebony hair. Sniffing the air he felt a smile tug at his chapped lips. Where the rain had struck the road, the scent was almost non-existent; but where the cover stopped the rain, the scent was so strong. Using his mind's eye, Sasuke felt as though he were experiencing an out of body sensation. His physical form was standing in place, but he could see all of his surroundings. Taking in a deep breath he filtered through all the different scents and sounds until he saw Her. Her red shadow was the most prominent and vivid color in this monochrome land. He saw her walk past by repeatedly. Another and another and another - and soon he was surrounded by her. All of his senses were screaming for her. He never saw her but that beautiful red silhouette of hers was just as mesmerizing as he could have ever imagined. He wanted her. Of course he would say that; all mates find their counterparts beautiful. Turning his attention to the sound and drowning out the rain, he focused his hearing to what was inside the theater. A melodious choir of voices echoed throughout the halls. He filtered them out one by one until he finally found her: third row second from the left - probably a soprano. Perfect.

Sir- a man s voice interrupted. Sasuke scoffed, ignoring the ostiary. Go away replied a voice deep within Sasuke s subconscious. Sasuke proceeded to ignore both voices as his attention was focused more on his mate s singing. It was muffled due to the walls dividing them but he could tell it was her. He wanted to see her, wanted to take in the pleasant scent of her hair, he wanted-

Sir- The ostiary repeated the term much harsher this time, fingers tapping roughly against the wooden booth he stood behind. Sasuke huffed with annoyance, ignoring the man entirely and returning his attention back to the voice. Just the mere sound of it made him want to storm the theatre, ignoring the screams of many as he rushed to her side, stripping her clothing and taking her right then and th-

SIR! The man s tone was more insistent now and Sasuke s features shifted abruptly as he turned to glare at the other man. He grabbed the other by his collar and pulled him out of the booth.

What is so important that you need to interrupt me? Demanded Sasuke, words practically seething with disdain. This mortal dare pull him out of his meditation? Sasuke had the right mind to kill him now. Despite being a generally patient man, his prize was so close within his reach it seemed as though his patience had begun to wear thin. The other man briefly gasped but his expression remained professional, as though he was used to this sort of behavior and manhandling.

Sir, the intermission is about to begin. He began, pulling himself out of Sasuke s grasp and patting down his shirt to fix it, Either buy a ticket or please leave the premises before I call security.

It was then that Sasuke realized he wasn t dressed in the appropriate attire for a concert. A gray, faded sweatshirt over a pair of sagging black jeans didn t give off the dignified look that most concerts respected. In the end Sasuke didn t care and he felt a smile briefly pull at his lips as he leaned an arm on the booth.

Heh. I have a reservation for one. He d said, feeling a bit proud of himself. Despite looking like common trash at the moment, he had the money to afford concert tickets. The ostiary looked baffled by this reveal. His eyes narrowed in suspicion but Sasuke knew that if the other refused to check then it would cause more trouble in the long run.

Hmph. Name? The ostiary inquired.

Uchiha, Sasuke. For one. His response was immediate. There was no time to dawdle outside any longer and imagine the scenarios. He wanted to get inside fast - her scent was already overwhelming him. He needed to see her soon to make sure this wasn t another dead end. He needed to see her, to know that she was real. He needed to hold her close and feel her warmth pressing against his body, her hair brushing his skin, her fingers digging into the rough fabric of his clothing, to hear her whisper his name longingly. He needed to make his dreams a reality. As Sasuke found himself falling deep into thought again, the ostiary took out a list of names and searched it diligently. He made various humming sounds as he scrolled through the list before letting out a sigh. He grabbed a pen and crossed the name out.

Very well, Mr. Uchiha. As you are late, you will need to wait until after the intermission to go in, but that should begin any moment now. Answered the ostiary, putting the pen and list away. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for Sasuke to leave.

Thank you. Sasuke replied, walking past the ostiary and pushing open the main doors into the theatre s lobby. Not even two seconds in and already a crowd was pouring in, buzzing with talk and gathering around stands stockpiled with food and wine bottles. He waited quietly by the bar, tired eyes watching as people walked past and gossiped with one another.

Thirty minutes later and the lights began flashing. The people who had still been eating quickly scarfed down the rest of their meal. The chattering old woman beside him who had been not so quietly talking about him took a few final sips of their wine before departing. He pushed himself off the bar and made his way into the theatre, watching as the crowd filed into their seats. He had gotten one of the better seats in the first balcony and quietly made his way upstairs and took a seat.

He was bored. He continued to wait and it was agonizingly painful to sit here and hope that he had gotten it right. As he sat in thought, foot tapping anxiously against the wooden floor, he felt the presence of another individual fill the seat beside him. Glancing over, Sasuke sighed while rolling his eyes.

Of all the people to be here, why does it have to be you? Sasuke grumbled, slouching slightly as he leaned his head into his hand and began rubbing his temples. The other man simply smiled, pulling his scarf up further on his face to where it was almost touching his eyepatch.

You don t look a day of eighteen, Lord Sasuke. The silver haired man replied.

That s because I m not, Kakashi. My birthday was yesterday. Sasuke responded hastily, wanting to get this conversation out of the way. Although Sasuke felt a tinge of respect for Kakashi, he was not the best of social interactions. There were far too many words that needed to be said and he preferred to speak through his actions.

Well, then consider this my birthday present to you, my Lord. Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders, pretending not to notice Sasuke s hostility towards him. He turned his attention over towards the stage.

This show or her? Inquired Sasuke, a single brow arching upwards as he too turned to look towards the stage.

Do you really think this is her? Kakashi questioned. Sasuke didn t want to think about it.

Hopefully He d say under his breath, biting on his lower lip briefly before continuing the thought, She has the right scent.

Kakashi didn t reply right away. He instead grabbed a pink pamphlet from his pocket and looked over it. As he read it he said, Then let s make this show my present to you.

Sasuke could tell that the other was smiling underneath his mask and he hated it.

Stop it. Ordered Sasuke.

What ever are you talking about? I m just reading this pamphlet about our new favorite group. It s really information you know. Did you know tha- Before Kakashi could finish his thought, which Sasuke was thankful for, a man entered onto the stage and began to speak into a microphone.

LADIES, GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN OF AGES, IT IS MY HONOR TO INTRODUCED TONIGHT S PERFORMERS FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS EVENING. GIVE IT UP FOR THE AMAZING SAKURA PETALS! The announcer motioned to the curtains behind him that lifted up to reveal a mountainous range backdrop with cherry blossom trees lining the edges of it. The artists really understood realism. Petals rained from the ceiling as a line of singers carefully walked onto the stage. Sasuke felt his heart stop. There she was. He could smell her from here and she smelled like the same cherry blossoms.

You re not going to stop staring at her until she leaves the stage, are you? Asked Kakashi with a small laugh.

Nope. Sasuke replied, leaning back into his seat and feeling a smile creep onto his face.

At least the hunt is over. Sasuke didn't look over, his eyes were still watching her. But all the same he could tell that Kakashi was smiling.

So this is my first attempt at a actually good fanfic in a long time. I have to give the majority of the credit to my co-writer 707 who really made this fanfic as amazing as it is. I'm surprised 707 even wanted to see my shitty work. I mean seriously without her help this would sound like a 3rd grader wrote it. Oh and i don't own Naruto. Next chp will be out after 5 reviews are posted.  



End file.
